homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Felling
CT: I will do my best. Your name is LUCY FELLING and today is the 10th day after your BIRTHDAY. You live with your GRANDFATHER in a MODESTLY ELEGANT HOUSE. Your bedroom is filled neatly with your various POLITE INTERESTS, which include SWORDPLAY of a sporting fashion, READING BOOKS, LOOKING FANCY, and PUZZLES, you especially love puzzles. You also like talking to your friends over the internet and when it strikes your fancy (and has many a puzzle) you like to play VIDEO GAMES. When on the internet you use the handle classiclyTaciturn and Speak in a short and elegently simple manner. Character Sheet: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1VE8wM0T7YXDOA4K3A1TDXN1y6eQ4YtRD-SLtmzMaS94/edit?usp=sharing https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1VE8wM0T7YXDOA4K3A1TDXN1y6eQ4YtRD-SLtmzMaS94/edit?usp=sharing Life before SGrub/SBurb Your home life has always been quiet, but that is probably due to the fact that you and Papa live FAR AWAY FROM ANY CITIES OR PEOPLE. You aren't bothered by this in the slightest and have made friends USING THE WONDERS OF THE INTERNET to combat your unfathomable loneliness. Besides loneliness the only thing you have to worry about is your PAPA and his COMPUTERS, and his PROGRAMMING. You don't think he leaves the house sometimes, just gets the groceries delivered. You don't even know where he works, except that they MAKE VIDEO GAMES OR SOMETHING. He's your Papa and you love him dearly, but you think MOUNTING COMPUTER PARTS TO THE WALLS is UNSIGHTLY, and weird. Thankfully your friends are nearly as weird as your Papa and that makes them just a bit easier to talk to. Entry After being contacted by Eribus Moiroi for the first time, and receiving a strange program form her friend Jack, Lucy begins her quest to enter the Medium. Eribus introduces Lucy to her server player Liskar Keckar, who proceeds to fail to install his server copy properly so he is forced to use a glitter filled program that will download it for him that Jack gave him. Liskar places all of the things Lucy needs to enter while Lucy busies herself with helping another troll enter the game. While attempting to install her server for Carayx Supruc, her client, she drops her server copy behind her desk and scratches it. She uses the program Jack gave her, which like Liskar's program, helps her install the game, but unlike Liskar's version, contains no sparkles and has a useful help box feature. Liskar drops the toilet from the next room over on her Cruxtruder to open it and release the sprite and Dowel. She watches the program drop all of the equipment into Carayx's hive and tells the troll to step away from "the boxy thing.". The computer slides the cursor over and opens the Cruxtruder without a hitch, exposing the Cruxite dowel and sprite. Lucy attempts to prototype a puzzle book with her Kernalsprite but the Kernalsprite dodges away. After she gives up, the Kernalsprite prototypes it'self with her fencing magazine, "Feminine Fencing" to create Fencingsprite. Not understanding it fully she instructs Carayx to follow suit. Lucy receives information concerning the dowel from Liskar, who told her to put it in the Lathe. Not nowing what a Lathe is she attempts to Google it, but the computer butts in and begins giving her instructions about the Totem Lathe and Pre-punched card. She makes her Totem and relays this information to Carayx. The computer tells her to use the Totem with the Alchemiter. She relays this to Carayx as well as she makes her entry item, a Sapphire colored statue of herself. After being prompted buy the computer she smashes it, but not without first telling Carayx how to use the Alchemiter and to destroy their statue as well. Lucy whites out and enters the Land of Stars and Sapphire. Land of Stars and Sapphire "Lucy, you come to in your room, but there's a hush that seems to pervade everything. Looking out your window, the ground outside is a deep blue, with planets the size of houses, moons the size of people, and comets like cars, racing in delicate arcs around."( Amanda, the GM of the 102815 entry session). Theme Song: Astrology - Blue Oyster Cult Relationships HUMANS: Lila Cereno: One of Lucy's friends whom she contacts before she enters the game. TWINKS: Jack Detrich: A friend of Lucy's. At least, she considers him a friend. They don't really talk much. Jack was the one who created the program that made up for Lucy's total lack of computer skills during her stint as Carayx's server player so Lucy likes to believe he's doing his best to be friendly. After speaking with several individuals she has grown to distrust Jack. Mainly because he's murdering people who are trying to help them. Virgil and Scarlet: Lucy is weary of their mention as she associates them with ruining the lives and endangering the livelihoods of her friends. She has never spoken to either of them. TROLLS: Eribus Moiroi: A troll who contacted Lucy with warnings about the difficulties of playing in a session with so many people in it. They continued to stay in touch and are relatively close for people who only began speaking to each other recently in Lucy's opinion. Following the loss of Eribus' arms, Lucy is very angry at the Virgil and Scarlet for hurting so many people she is close to. Liskar Kecker: Lucy's server player and later teammate. Lucy and Liskar haven't spoken much at all so Lucy doesn't have much of an opinion of her personality. Carayx Supruc: Her client player, who's name she doesn't even know. She tries to help the troll enter the game and ties to keep the troll calm by not revealing that she doesn't know nearly as much about how to play the game as she lets on. OOC Contact OOC Pesterchum account: genericQuackpot (I'm on echoEnchanter and easternEntusiast more often than GQ though.) Skype: darknessNiisan -account is my email adress. eMail: Tomboy15103@hotmail.com Category:Lucy